The Days We Spent Together
by Farawaylog765
Summary: Different stories about different people finding their love in the most saddening ways. Stories as they recalled the ways the they do to realize the feeling that bloom in the most saddest times of their lives. Rated T for safety


_**Rin **_

I hate this.

I hate how I'm in the hospital lobby waiting. I hate it how I got nothing to do. I hate it to know why I'm here in the first place and I hate it how little I can do about it. You might be confuse right now so I wouls just recap everything that happened today starting in the morning when I woke up.

==line==

June 16, 0015

I heard mom calling my name and I tried to wake up but it's useless knowing that I'm just gonna sleep again. After 15 minutes mom called again and again I tried to wake up but something made me panic. I tried to breathe but air won't come in and my chest hurts. I called mom but the lack of air stop me.

It took me atleast 20 minutes to breathe properly again. I decided to hide from them knowing it maybe just my sleepiness that made me breatheless(lol that didn't sound right). I came down stairs and might look a little pale since mom hug me quickly when she saw me.

"Rin are you okay? Do you feel tired, sick or anthing-" I broke the hug and gave her a slight grin

"Gee mom I'm fine! Where's dad?" I ask as I plop my ass to my seat and munch down the pancake

"….." she stared at me worriedly and I know what I said is rude but she's freaking me out

"Mom stop it! I'm fine and healthy okay?" then continued my eating and she continued her staring and it went on like that for the whole time I ate

After I cleaned the table I got up and went straight towards the stairs but a hand hold on to me and I wince from the touch. I turned to see mom with a look I never seen before. Was it extreme worry or… sadness? No way! Why would she be sad?

"Mom?" I ask trying to free m hand but she has a iron grip! She won't budge.

"Just.. don't tire out yourself okay?" she said with a assuring smile but she look like she's assuring herself than me… wonder why?

I nodded and ran to my room the second she lets go of my hand. I lock the door behind and sigh. Why did mom look pained and worried to the level of extreme? I didn't tell her what happened earlier. Maybe I happened before I just didn't realize it? But surely I would remember right? Ugh this is so confusing!

I change my pj to my usual clothes and I glance at m orange clock.

9:53 A.M.

I reach out my hand towards my orange phone

_From:rin3orange_

_To:leeks4ever_

'_Hey Miku! Wanna go to the park around 10?'_

I texted Miku Hatsune my bff and most favorite dive EVER! She's my bff for 10 years and I'm embarrass to say this but I trust her more than my dad BUT I trust mom more than the two of them. My phone vibrated and that means she replied or maybe I need to charge it so I look.

_From:leeks4ever_

_To:rin3orange_

'_sure! Nothing to do anyway'_

I grin at her reply and made my way towards the living room. I walk towards the stairs but stop cold when I heard my dad say "She needs to be check up immediately, Lenka" and my mom replies "I know Rinto…. It just that…. She's traumatized before what would she do now?". Check up? Traumatized? I never recalled being check up by doctors before? I leaned closely to hear more

"Lenka I know it's hard for you but if Rin won't be checked up we won't know if her disease is acting up again!"

"I know but… I can't take the memory of her rampaging in the hospital when we brought her for check up for the first time out of my mind Rinto! I can't take it to see her in that state again!"

"She's a big girl now dear. She's strong enough to keep her feelings check"

"…."

"Dear?"

"Okay… okay…"

I waited before I ran outside and towards the park. I ran and ran until I saw a girl with a insanely long teal hair sitting on a bench. "Miku!" I called and she turned her attention towards me. "Rinny! Your late!" she scolded and I giggled before I remember why I'm late. I must have look sad since Miku got worried

"Rin are you okay?" she ask peering at my face and I returned from the memory

"Oh! I'm fine" I grin and she bought it 'cause she didn't ask questions anymore and she talk about leeks and I tuned her out like usual and just nodded from time to time like I'm listening but I'm not. I can't get what mom and dad talk about earlier. Do I have some disease or something? Guess so since I needed to be check up by doctors but why?

"Hey look Ice Cream! I'm just gonna get some for us so wait okay?" and I nodded and Miku dash of towards the Ice Cream truck.

After awhile Miku didn't came back I thought she must have found someone to talk to. I smile at her antics. I sigh and then it struck again. I can't breathe and I desperately breathe but no effect I got on my knees and sweat bullets. I panic after 5 minutes of being like that and I attracted a few attention 'cause I saw some people calling 911. I saw Miku's figure nearing with someone but stopped and dropped the cones when she saw me on the ground. She ran towards me and laid my head to her lap. She screams something but I couldn't hear her.

"What…are…you…saying?" I choke but I didn't got to hear her answer because black filled my vision

I heard muffled voices and a something fell in my cheeks. I pretended to be asleep some more to eavesdrop. "Her heart is getting more and more weaker by the day. If she doesn't take a heart transplantation surgery she might…" the doctor doesn't need to finish that sentence because I know what would happen. I die. Even though I'm not clear what heart disease I have I know I'm in danger. I grave danger. And if I don't take this surgery it might be the end for me. Mom cried harder and another cry which probably belongs to Miku joined her when the doctor left the room

"Rinto…. Rin is… Rin is…." Mom can't complete her sentence since hiccups always interrupts her

"Shhhh… I know I know" dad tried to hold his tears buthis voice crack which means he's crying right now

I slowly opened my eyes and stare at the white ceiling in a daze. I got a major headache for some reason. Dad, mom and Miku must notice me groan because the surrounded m bed smiling with snots running from their noses.

"RIN!" Miku hug me and I yelp in pain so she quickly drew back with a sheepish "sorry.."

"Rin" mom hold my hand and kiss it and I smiled at her

"You worried me there for a second kiddo…" dad joke but you can see that he's really overjoyed about me waking up

"Sorry guys… I had you worried" I let out a strangled laugh

"Oh Rin…. It's fine just knowing your fine is fine" mom smile softly at me along with dad and Miku

"Ma'ams and Sir I'm very sorry to say but time's up" a nurse bowed and open the door

"Don't worry Rin I'll visit you every week ends and I'll try to bring the gang too!" Miku said before leaving

"I'll visit you every evening with your father dear. Just get better okay?" mom said and kissed my forehead softly before along with dad leaving me too.

For a few moments I just stare at the door wishing they would be here already but they didn't and I stop hoping. A took the chance to look around. The room had four beds and one of them is occupied. I have to narrow my eyes to see if there is a person sleeping and there is. A boy around my age with blonde hair tied into a messy ponytail sleeping soundly. Or so I thought.

"Are they gone now?" a male voice ask and I jump in surprise

"Uh… what?" I ask not really sure if I just hallucinate that voice

"I said are they gone now?" the boy asked sitting up gazing his cerulean eyes to mine. I had to blush okay? Because he look like one of those models you see on the magazines.

"Y-yeah.." I stuttered and I cursed myself for that. He let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought they saw me" he said rather blandly. I look at his face and his eyes void of any emotions. Does he even have emotions? I shook my head of that idea and tried to make a conversation. I TRIED.

"Hey I'm Rin Kagamine what's yours?" I ask in my cheery voice I reserved only for my friends and new people

"…" he just stare at me without any emotions

"Hey? You heard me?" I ask again but he just stares at me and it really is getting a bit freaky

"Here." He throws me a book with the title "AESOP'S FABLES". I raised my eyebrows and look at him but he already covers himself with his blanket. I sigh and reads the book because I got nothing to do. For what it seems like 3 hours a already finished half the book.

"Did you like it?" I jump at the sudden question from the boy who suppose to be sleeping

"Yeah…" I trailed off thinking 'What the heck! He scares me!'

"Len." He said suddenly without any thoughts

"Huh?" I ask stupefied of what he is doing

"Len. Len Kagene is my name." And he hides under his blanket again. I smile at his shyness and lie down on my own bed. Memories of today flashed in my eyes and I silently cried myself to sleep.

===line===

June 30, 0015

After many weeks in the hospital I get know few things about my disease.

First my disease is heart failure. Second i might be ready for the surgery which is gonna happen next week if nothing goes wrong.

Also Len and I became somewhat friends too! He talks to me for an hour the second week I was diagnosed in the hospital. The third he talk for three hours and I'm really interested with him. And I also now know what is his sickness. He is diagnosed of lung cancer for 10 years. He also told me the other day that the hospital is practically is home. His parents are very rich so his financial problem is taken care of and they also visits him regularly but for some reason I always ends up sleeping an hour before I get to see them. I suck. The only people I see that visits him are his cousin, Kaito Shione, who always brings ice cream with him and bananas too and Rei Kagene his twin. Rei and Len seems to talk with each other verbally 'cause I don't hear them talking at all!

"Ne Len?" I called out towards his direction and he answered my called after a few minutes

"Yeah?"

"Do you like music?"

"…." There was a pause there.

"Len?"

"Yeah I do"

"So can you sing something for me?"

"why?"

"I like you voice"

"…."

"So will you do it?"

"Okay?"

"Is that a question?"

"Yeah?"

"Heh. So before you sing can you tell me the name of the song?"

"Okay. I called this song "Looking For You In The Sky""

"_**higashi ni nobiru michi e ate mo nai mama**__**  
**__**tsure datsu mono wa tada kage nomi susumu**__****_

_**hakushi no chizu ni kizamu tōi utagoe**__**  
**__**kanaderu sono kage o sagashi motomete**__****_

_**tōku tōku hate naku meguri yuku sadame**__**  
**__**kaketa kokoro sagashite ate mo naku samayou**__****_

_**kawaita tamashī sae uruosu utagoe**__**  
**__**yaki tsuite hanarenai**__**  
**__**kimi no egao o mitsukeru hi made..."**_

"See… I told you so…." I drifted into a deep sleep

"Yes… yes you did Rin…"


End file.
